


Want

by yespolkadot_kitty



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas one shot, F/M, Festive fic, Slightly Smutty, Sweet, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yespolkadot_kitty/pseuds/yespolkadot_kitty
Summary: Just some festive silliness.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Loki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Want

“What in the Nine Realms is _that_?” Loki asks, walking in as Darcy watches _Elf_ for probably the 70th time. 

She gestures at the screen. “Fish out of water classic trope. Doesn’t know how to act out of his home environment, but ends up staying and falling in love.” She looks up at him pointedly.

Loki lounges against the wall behind the couch Darcy sits on. “You’d compare that _buffoon_ to me?” He gestures angrily.

Darcy throws popcorn at him. “He’s not a buffoon. I mean, sure, you look better in Armani”

“No one looks better than me in Armani.”

Darcy rolls her eyes. “Okay, yeah, but he’s earnest and sweet, and-”

In a second he’s rolled her on to her back on the couch and is sliding between her legs. The popcorn drops to the carpet, forgotten, as on screen, Buddy and Santa work to fix the sleigh in Central Park.

“Earnest and sweet.” His lips move to her pulse point. “And that is what you want. For your Midgardian Christmas. Someone who is _sweet._ ”

Her breath hitches at his closeness, his scent, the feel of him pressed against every inch of her, where it matters, where it feels so _perfect_. “I didn’t say that.”

“Then what _do_ you want, pray tell, Miss Lewis?” He uses that dark, commanding tone, the one he knows she loves.

“It’s so hard to choose. Help a girl out?” she asks, grasping his hair in one hand, nipping at his tempting lower lip.

And he does. Multiple times.


End file.
